<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>prima signans by skazka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214128">prima signans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skazka/pseuds/skazka'>skazka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rome (TV 2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Consensual Kink, Hand &amp; Finger Kink, M/M, Sexual Roleplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skazka/pseuds/skazka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Caesar and Brutus pursue a little light Jupiter-and-Ganymede roleplay in these trying times.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marcus Junius Brutus the Younger/Julius Caesar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>prima signans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For anon, who knows what's up. Additional warnings in endnote, like usual.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Outside, the hounds are baying. Marcus Junius Brutus presses Caesar's hand to his lips -- the thumb, the heel of the hand, each knuckle on the back of it one by one and the long bones of each digit. His own reverence is frightening; he lets go. Laid up alongside his commander he makes an inelegant armful, but the weight of him elicits no complaint. His own arousal is a dull thrum that animates the smallest gestures with meaning. </p>
<p>It began with small things -- a cup, a bowl, an errand -- and from there it took its shape: boy and eagle, mortal and divine. He is not a supple plump-chested boy, and even in his school days he was not that which men seem to relish most -- a graceful youth with full pink cheeks like a girl's and a hairless arsehole. He'd been clumsy and coltish, long-boned and long-faced, and no one had badgered his tutors for access to their charge or dogged his footsteps on the way to gymnasium. As a well-born boy Brutus had had no suitors -- no one to write poetry about him, to praise the grace of his naked limbs or chide him for his reluctance to be buggered. It is he who writes the verses, now, detailing these affairs with a man still old enough to be his father -- they go straight in the brazier when Brutus is done with them, and even before the paper burns up and the ink sizzles away he writes his oblique praises in ciphers. </p>
<p>If it is not right for a grown man to desire submission to the approaches of another, then he is simply making up for lost time. Even the comeliest boy cannot be said to desire his buggering -- but Romans are not Greeks, and it is not so unthinkable that the one penetrated may receive his own share of pleasure, only unseemly. Who would not submit to a man with Caesar's power? Even kings must kneel. </p>
<p>Caesar brings the winecup to his lips, drinking the last, and sets it aside. He is a temperate man; the gesture is only a gesture.</p>
<p>In Greece Brutus had seen a carving of the Trojan boy carried off by the eagle -- the boy's head bent against the bird's feathered neck, tender and fearless. It is like this that Brutus inclines himself against the broad shoulder of a man who would be more than king, a man who would make himself a god. Caesar plays with him lazily through the drape of his tunic, as other men seated at their desks will idle with an empty cup or caress a favorite hound -- there is nothing more in it, no bold intention, only the assertion of absolute ownership. Caesar's power is not only in strength of arms or his welcome ways with the common people. The sound of his voice and the glances of his eyes radiate command, and the soft strength of his body is like bronze. </p>
<p>The god murmurs against Brutus' ready and quivering throat: </p>
<p>"What shall I give you, my boy? You're old enough for lands and properties -- shall I give you dominion over some pleasant place and its people? Or would you prefer less tractable subjects?" Caesar rubs his long thigh, from the bare hip beneath his tunic to the sun-browned knee; his touch has the air of possession. Brutus feels a shiver rise on the back of his neck. </p>
<p>In poetry, mortal lovers are said to give a bribable boy a brace of hares or a pair of birds -- these are the conventional tokens, whether as payment for services rendered or a promise of future benefits from prolonged association. Brutus does not know whether this particular offer is made in play or in earnest; his face colors, and he murmurs some assent against the palm of Caesar's hand. He is no longer a beloved boy to be satisfied with cocks and coneys, yet not too old for the lover to delight in his nervous stammered thanks. </p>
<p>Caesar takes him in his lap and kisses him, with a great suntanned hand cradling the back of his skull -- Brutus sighs against his mouth, and yields to those tyrannical hands. </p>
<p>The following morning a slave comes to Brutus' door leading a pair of white horses -- he does not have to marvel long, for the collar about their necks proclaims them Caesar's gift.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Content notes: this fic deals with ancient Roman sexual norms, including attitudes about sexual pursuit of boys under 18, though both parties are plenty over 18 IRL. Their roleplay touches on ageplay, service, consent, and real/simulated exercises of power.) </p>
<p>From Craig A. Williams' <i>Roman Homosexuality</i>, second edition:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>In connection with Martial’s image of the eagle tenderly grasping Ganymede, it is interesting to observe that in a number of ancient depictions of the pair (whether we are to imagine the eagle as being Zeus in disguise or merely his emissary) the interaction between the two is characterized by a markedly relaxed, even tender tone. Often we see Ganymede giving the bird a drink from his cup; sometimes the two are standing comfortably together, apparently enjoying each other’s company <a href="https://66.media.tumblr.com/7d0715aa696b3b9ac50877ec17c6e1f4/2e7c4a6f8ef1486f-2d/s1280x1920/b08e27c3488442c3bc27c649c8bb4eccf2d47246.png">[Plate 1]</a>. While in some of the scenes where the eagle carries Ganymede away the youth appears to be resisting (as in a second- or third- century a.d. mosaic <a href="https://66.media.tumblr.com/d8b4b67198dc83456b2513cc1aa797b5/2e7c4a6f8ef1486f-43/s1280x1920/4262a0833b17e829b3788336e61244bc1e8c44e8.png">[Plate 2]</a>), in others this is hardly the case: in an architectural relief from around a.d. 200 Ganymede reaches up to caress the eagle’s neck, and in a statuary group from the same period he turns to look into the eagle’s eyes as he is borne aloft <a href="https://66.media.tumblr.com/503e2e0fc48785dc4b3d1bda9f2de348/2e7c4a6f8ef1486f-23/s1280x1920/3b2821edea73710f9ed14c96d0191a603ba690bd.png">[Plate 3]</a>. One statue, thought to be closely based on the famous group by the Greek sculptor Leochares <a href="https://66.media.tumblr.com/30ff83d940fee53ee4cee4b02c2e1118/2e7c4a6f8ef1486f-23/s1280x1920/ee71bd9ac30ca121737e0814c64324b18e8ee3ad.png">[Plate 4]</a>, reads more as an elegant erotic dance than as a violent rape. These images remind us of the Roman textual tradition’s occasional acknowledgment of the fact that young men were not always entirely passive in the processes of flirtation and courtship (see pp. 203–8).<br/></p>
</blockquote></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>